


A Totally Normal Family Meeting

by Dreamer1701



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, James Bond Takes Care of Q, John Watson's Blog, Lestrade's First Name Is Greg?, M/M, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, References to Moriarty, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: "Wait, just hold on a sec." John stared at him. "You've got a second brother?"Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I think you heard me quite well, John."He swallowed. "We've been together for a year now and you didn't tell me that Mycroft isn't your only brother?!""No need to repeat it." Sherlock was as calm as always. "We don't talk about him that much.""Why? Is he even worse than you are?"Sherlock frowned in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's just say that for him, it's even more important to remain in the shadows than for Mycroft.""And having a famous brother wouldn't be good?" John guessed.Sherlock hesitated. "Not really." He said in the end. "Let me say it like this. While Mycroft is the british government, my other brother is the eyes and ears of it.""What is he doing?"Sherlock sighed. "MI6.""MI6!?""He's the quartermaster. And maybe also dating one of their double-oh's.""Oh."John and James get to know that their boyfriends weren't completely honest about their family. JOHNLOCK - 00Q - MYSTRADE
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136





	A Totally Normal Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to my new story! The idea came to me a few days ago and I just had to write this! I was just writing my other Sherlock story when I imagined how it would be if Q was also one of the Holmes' brothers. Then I imagined John's and James' reaction to those news and this story came to life. 
> 
> I hope you like it, please let me know! I can also imagine writing a sequel to this! 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

It started as a normal morning at 221 B Baker Street. John and Sherlock, who were a couple for over a year now, had woken up together, John's arms wrapped around Sherlock's waist. After cuddling and kissing for some time, Sherlock had urged John to get up since Greg Lestrade would come over with a case soon. John didn't even bother asking how Sherlock knew about this, it wouldn't be of any use either way. Sherlock just _knew_ things.

After a quick breakfast, Greg had indeed entered the flat after knocking hesitantly. Ever since he'd walked in on John and Sherlock making out on the couch, he always knocked, saying that he didn't want to have nightmares for the rest of his life. 

"I think you will like this." He told Sherlock and handed them the file about a man who'd been murdered in a locked room that was also recorded by cameras from the outside. To John, it really looked mysterious, but Sherlock just frowned in annoyance and told Greg that it wasn't even clever.

"Why are you even bothering me with this, Lestrade?" He muttered angrily. 

"So what happened there?" Greg asked incredulously. John also raised his eyebrows at Sherlock. 

"That should be easy?" He added. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You should know enough about deductions by now to be able to solve that on your own, John. Or did all this time with me didn't teach you anything?"

John frowned. Honestly, he had no clue what could have happened there. 

Sherlock seemed to notice this as well since he sighed. "I'll tell you later. However, you could really have another look at it first, Lestrade. If you don't find the murderer, come back tomorrow. Then I might help you." 

Greg sighed resignedly. 

"Don't be so hard on Greg." John warned him. 

Sherlock frowned in confusion. "Greg?"

They both stared at him. "Seriously?" John asked, but then he decided against saying anything else to this. He turned to Greg. "Do you have anything else for him? You know how he gets without a good case and the last one has been days ago."

Greg's face lit up. "Yes, there is something!" He exclaimed. "It is rumoured that the trace of the Borgia Pearl leads back to England."

"Not that stupid pearl again!" Sherlock shouted. "It's BORING!" 

John exchanged a look with Greg. "Then maybe not that pearl." John muttered. 

"Good idea." Greg agreed hastily. John handed the file back to him and walked Greg to the door. "I'll let you know what he says later." He whispered so that Sherlock couldn't hear him. 

Greg smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you." 

After Greg was gone, John turned to Sherlock. "You know his name. You said it a few weeks ago."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Greg." John stated. "You could also be nice to him. He's your friend. And besides, I think Mycroft likes him. He couldn't stop staring at Greg when he came over for a visit the other day Mycroft was also here."

"Why should I do that?" Sherlock looked at him in confusion. Then his eyebrows shot up. "Mycroft likes _Lestrade_?!"

John decided to ignore the question about Mycroft Holmes' love life. "You're also nice to me. Well, most of the time anyway. So it can't be that hard." 

"With you, it's different, John." Sherlock replied immediately. 

He raised his eyebrows. "And why?" 

"You're John Watson." Sherlock said simply, as if it would explain everything. He grinned. "Maybe I also love you." Slowly, he stood up and walked towards John, who was still standing in the middle of the room with crossed arms. 

John chuckled. "That could explain it." He whispered when Sherlock wrapped his arms around him. Even after a year together, it still excited John that Sherlock was taller than him. Before, he'd always hated that about a partner, but with Sherlock, it was different. Like so many things. For example that John had never found a man attractive before he met Sherlock Holmes, declared married to his work.

Of course it had taken them ages to get together. John had always emphasized that he was not gay, while Sherlock just couldn't deal with people very well, let alone express his feelings. Only a series of especially difficult cases in the course of which John also got shot made them confess their feelings for each other. Sherlock had been so scared that he just told John he loved him when he thought that the other man was unconscious. However, John heard him and as soon as he was out of the hospital, he forced Sherlock to talk about it. 

It had been really awkward at first, especially since Sherlock thought that John didn't feel the same way. For a genius, he could be really blind sometimes. In the end, John just kissed him to make Sherlock understand that the feeling was mutual. Ever since, they were a couple. Of course they still had their usual arguments, for example when Sherlock began to shoot at the wall or stabbed things with the dagger, but otherwise, everything was perfect. 

Now, John didn't just have to stare at Sherlock anymore when the other man wasn't looking. He could kiss and touch him whenever he wanted. To his surprise, Sherlock even enjoyed the closeness that came with their relationship. Before, John would have never expected that the great Sherlock Holmes loved cuddling. Or kissing and touching.

They had just started kissing when they were interrupted by Sherlock's phone. "Ignore it." John whispered and pulled Sherlock closer. "I'm sure it can wait."

Sherlock chuckled and his hands wandered to the hem of John's shirt. "If Lestrade doesn't have interesting cases at the moment, we'll have to find another way to pass the time."

"I like the sound of that." John whispered while he started to unbutton Sherlock's shirt. "What do you have in mind?" 

"It would include us not leaving the bedroom for a long time." Sherlock said hoarsely. 

"Let's do this." 

They were just walking towards the bedroom - or Sherlock was rather pulling John to said room - when the phone rang again. This time, it seemed to be even louder than before. Or John just imagined it because he was highly distracted and in this moment, the sound of a phone was really annoying. 

Sherlock cursed as well. "Maybe I should just turn that damn thing off. We're busy!" 

"You should answer it." John said with a sigh. "Maybe it's urgent."

"It can't be Lestrade. He just left." Sherlock stated. "Most probably, it's just Mycroft." However, he walked back to the table and answered the call without looking who it was. 

"Why are you calling just now? I'm busy!" He muttered without even saying hello. 

The surprised look on Sherlock's face told John that it wasn't Mycroft. Sherlock frowned and listened to the other person silently for a few moments. "Why are you telling me all this?" He asked in the end. "I can deal with those things myself. I don't need your help, but thank you very much." 

Someone was offering Sherlock help? In this moment, John would have loved to know who the person on the phone was. 

"No, not a chance." Sherlock said now. "You can't just come over. As I said, we're busy. Who says he even wants to meet you? You're just looking for an opportunity to tell me about that man anyway, even if I don't want to hear it. What was he called? Moriarty. Stupid name. I bet he isn't half as dangerous as you say." Sherlock sounded annoyed and John already expected him to just end the call, but he didn't. 

"No, you won't come over!" Sherlock shouted. "If you also invite Mycroft, your life is going to be hell from now on, I swear!" Again, he listened. "I'm not afraid of your boyfriend."

Sherlock groaned. "Alright, but you won't stay long. It's disturbing enough that Mycroft visits regularly, I don't need you here as well. And do I really have to remind you that you chose to distance yourself from the family freely? Don't tell me about your job, Mycroft manages it as well! Alright, then come over later. But don't expect more than tea. You'll get half an hour."

He ended the call with a groan. 

John raised his eyebrows. "Who was that? It sounded like you had an argument. And why would someone offer you help?" He was confused since it sounded like Sherlock knew the person pretty well, which was a surprise, considering that Sherlock wasn't close to many people. And what about that man, Moriarty? 

"It was my brother." Sherlock muttered darkly. 

John stared at him. "Excuse me?" 

Sherlock sighed. "Mycroft isn't my only brother, John. There was a reason why I didn't tell you, I promise."

"Wait, just hold on a sec." John tried to process the news. "You've got a second brother?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I think you heard me quite well, John."

He swallowed. "We've been together for a year now and you didn't tell me that Mycroft isn't your only brother?!"

"No need to repeat it." Sherlock sounded as calm as always, but he grimaced, which showed John that he was at least a little nervous. "We don't talk about him that much."

"Why? Is he even worse than you are?" John crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

Sherlock frowned in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's just say that for him, it's even more important to remain in the shadows than for Mycroft."

"And having a famous brother wouldn't be good?" John guessed. He wanted to be angry at Sherlock for not telling him this, but right now, the curiosity was stronger.

Sherlock hesitated. "Not really." He said in the end. "Let me say it like this. While Mycroft _is_ the british government, my other brother is the eyes and ears of it." Oh god, another Holmes working for the government? That couldn't be good. If Sherlock and Mycroft both kept him secret, there had to be something about him. Was he even worse with people than his brothers? However, Sherlock had mentioned a boyfriend...

"What is he doing?" He asked.

Sherlock sighed. "MI6."

"MI6!?" He'd expected many things, but not that.

"He's the quartermaster. And maybe also dating one of their double-oh's." Everyone knew about the infamous double-oh agents. Well, actually they were just considered a rumour, but from what Sherlock said now, they had to be real. The best secret agents with a license to kill. Maybe Sherlock's brother was as bad as the other two Holmes' after all. 

"Oh." John muttered, not sure what to say.

"Yes, _oh_." Sherlock agreed with a slight smile. "I bet you would like him."

"Your brother or the secret agent?" John asked curiously. 

Sherlock smiled mysteriously. "Maybe both?"

"What's his name?"

"Everyone just calls him Q."

* * *

"No, no, no! It doesn't work like this, 004, you should know that by now!" Q's angry voice echoed through Q branch. "You have to listen to your guide and not just ignore everything he says. It _always_ leads to chaos! And now look what happened. The prototype is destroyed, your equipment lost somewhere in the pacific ocean and no one knows if the target - who's the only one who can provide more information, by the way - will survive!" 

004 sighed deeply. "I know all this! I already heard that speech from M." 

"Then you'll hear it again from me!" Q argued.

James watched the scene from the distance, not sure if he should get closer just now. After all, he'd also just returned from a mission. Luckily, he didn't lose all his equipment. Just the gun. And maybe the communicator as well. If Q was already in a bad mood, it might be better to wait some more. However, he also hated 004, so maybe that was another factor for his bad mood...

"At least M didn't blame me for losing that equipment." 004 muttered now and ran a hand through his hair. He was annoyed, that was hard to miss. 

"That's because he is not responsible for that. But I am." Q stated. "You should go to the infirmary, 004." He changed the subject. "You're bleeding again." 

When Q turned to his laptop, it was obvious that 004 was dismissed for now. The other double-oh threw one last look at the quartermaster and walked towards the exit. James noted that he was limping slightly. Apparently, the mission had been a total disaster. 

James smiled politely when 004 walked past him, but the other man just stared at him darkly. "If you say a single word, 007, it will end badly for you."

James held up his hands. "I was just looking at you, nothing else." He couldn't keep the amusement from his voice completely. 

004 seemed to notice this as well since he sighed. Without another word, he left. 

James turned to Q again and approached him slowly. There was a concentrated look on his face and from the unhappy expression, James knew that something was wrong. And not just the failed mission of 004. 

Once Q noticed James' footsteps, he looked up. When he recognized James, he relaxed slowly. "Thank god, I already thought that 004 was coming back. You double-oh's have this certain way to walk..." He smiled slightly. "You're back early. Didn't you plan to return tomorrow?" 

James nodded. "There was nothing to do anymore. Besides, I missed you." He smiled and touched Q's hand on the table. "You look tired."

"It's been a tough week." Q replied simply.

James raised his eyebrows. "I assume this isn't just about 004 and that failed mission?" 

Q hesitated. "Not all of it." He looked around carefully, but the other empolyees at Q branch didn't pay attention to them. After nearly two years, they were used to James' presence.

"You want to talk about it later?" James guessed. If Q didn't want to mention this here, it was something personal. Honestly, this surprised James. Except for the one time he helped James out illegally, Q was very rule-obsessed. Or did James' careless way of dealing with things have a bad influence on his boyfriend? 

Q nodded. "How was your mission? I assume it went well, considering that you're uninjured?" 

James smiled. "You promised me more personal time every time I come back from a mission without being hurt." He reminded him. 

Q laughed. "That was two years ago. We're living together, James. You don't have to do this just to get more time with me. You've already got me."

"And if I want to?" James asked and leaned closer to Q. Now their lips were nearly touching. 

"Then I certainly won't stop you." Q whispered back. "You know, our possibilities are so much bigger when you aren't hurt." There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"I can't wait to go home with you." James whispered and kissed Q. It was just a short kiss, but for now, it was enough. Q leaned against him. 

"What about your equipment?" He asked curiously. 

James smiled sheepishly. "Well, I have the car and the camera."

"What about the communicator?" Q asked curiously. "And the gun." 

He only hesitated for half a second, but of course Q noticed it. "You lost the gun _again_?" 

"There was this spectacular chase, in the course of which I had to jump from a rooftop, and then I got lost in -"

"Alright, I get it." Q interrupted him. "So no gun and no communicator. I can live with that. It's been worse before." 

James grinned. "I love you." 

Q turned to him with a smile. "I love you too." 

* * *

"In the past weeks, the doings of a certain man caught my attention." Q explained. They were in their flat now, sitting on the couch together and James had his arms wrapped around Q. "His name is Jim Moriarty. World's only consulting criminal."

"Consulting criminal?" James repeated incredulously. 

Q nodded. "His network is huge, involved in many political attacks, terrorism, dealing with drugs and weapons, you know that stuff. From the looks of it, he's really good."

"We're dealing with people like that every day. What makes him so special?" James asked curiously. 

Q sighed. "He's shown interest in someone from London. You might have heard of him, his name is Sherlock Holmes. World's only -"

"Consulting detective." James finished the sentence for him. "Who doesn't know him? And besides, you're always reading the blog of his partner." He grinned. He still wasn't sure why Q tried to hide that he read that blog regularly, but James had noticed he did. Honestly, he also liked the stories. 

Q sighed. "I knew that you'd seen me reading it the other day."

"Why are you even trying to hide it? The stories are really good." James threw in. 

"I have to tell you something." Q said suddenly and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "About my family." 

"The family you never mentioned before?" James raised his eyebrows. They never talked about their families and James had never asked Q. Q knew everything about him, but just because his past had haunted him again a few years ago. Otherwise, James wasn't sure if he'd have told Q about his past. That's also why he would never blame him for keeping it secret. And besides, it was important for their jobs. It was the only way to keep loved ones safe. The only thing James knew about Q was his real name, but not the last name. And that he'd grown up outside of London. 

"Yes, about that..." Q began hesitantly. 

"I understand why you kept it secret." James said softly, hoping that Q would understand that he didn't blame him. From the way he relaxed, he did. "So what has your family to do with Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes?" 

"I've got two brothers. Both older than me." Q explained. "They're also living in London. We've never been that close, we all went our separate ways. Well, my brothers see each other more often, but I'm keeping my distance. The job would make a close relationship complicated. And maybe it would also make my job complicated."

"What are your brothers doing?" James already had an idea where this was heading, but he didn't want to jump into conclusions now. 

"Mycroft works for the British government and Sherlock is a consulting detective." James could hear the nervousness in Q's voice when he said this. 

He stared at him. "Your brothers are Mycroft and Sherlock _Holmes_?" 

Q nodded. "That's true. You see why things are complicated now?" 

James nodded slowly. Mycroft Holmes was well-known at MI6. He wasn't just working for the government, he _was_ the British government. Which also meant that he was their supervisor of some kind. Sherlock Holmes, on the other hand, wasn't just a normal detective. He was a celebrity, thanks to John Watson's blog. 

"You don't talk to them very often?" 

Q shook his head. "Mycroft calls from time to time. Mostly when he needs something. Records, data, it's different every time."

"Don't they have their own technicians?" James asked. 

Q laughed. "They do. But they're not very good. He prefers asking me when it's difficult." 

"I can't believe it." James shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "My boyfriend is a Holmes?" 

"You think you can live with that?" Q was grinning, but there was insecurity in his eyes. 

James smiled. "I love you for you and not your family." He said softly and kissed him. "Even if I have to say that your family sounds scary." 

"I bet they will like you." Q threw in. 

"You know that annoying people is my speciality." He reminded him. 

"You didn't meet Sherlock yet." Q grinned. "He's even more insufferable than you are." 

James tried to look offended. "What does that mean?" 

"It means" Q said and climbed onto his lap "that you shouldn't worry. You'll get along just fine. I bet you will like John. I've never met him in person, but he sounds nice."

Q started to unbutton James' shirt which was highly distracting. He tried to focus on the conversation before starting to undress the quartermaster as well. "You want me to meet them?"

"Unless you want me to go there alone tomorrow and inform them about Moriarty." Q whispered while he placed kisses on James' chest. "I bet Sherlock will be furious because I interfere in his business." 

"So you need someone to protect you?" James concluded. 

"That would be awesome." Q's hands were on James' pants now and he stopped thinking.

* * *

"Greg just called." John told Sherlock and placed the grocery bags on the table. 

Slowly, Sherlock looked up from his phone. "What did he want?" 

John grinned at the excitement in his voice. "It's not about a new case, if you mean that." He chuckled when disappointment appeared on Sherlock's face. "Apparently, Mycroft has asked him out." 

"What?!" Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise. "Mycroft asked Lestrade out?" 

John nodded. "It was very awkward, Mycroft is just as bad with feelings as you are. However, Greg said yes. They'll meet on Saturday. There's this small restaurant not far from here, Mycroft has suggested it."

"Only because he knows that Lestrade likes that place so much." Sherlock muttered. "It's hard to miss." 

"Say whatever you want, I am happy for them. They've been staring at each other secretly ever since we invited both of them for Christmas for the first time." John said simply.

Sherlock frowned. "The first time we invited them was two years ago." 

"Exactly. Took them long enough." John agreed. 

Sherlock looked uncertain. "I can't believe that Mycroft has a boyfriend now."

"They're not together yet." 

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, John. From the three of us, Mycroft always was the most distant towards others." 

"What about you?" John asked. Sherlock's hesitation was answer enough. "So I assume that your other brother, Q, is better with people?" Sherlock nodded slowly. "He's a little different from us." "Does he also have this..." John made a gesture with his hand "deduction thing?" 

"If you mean that he's as good at reading people as Mycroft and me are, no." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Q is a genius considering technology, but not good at making deductions."

John looked at him sceptically. "I can't wait to meet him." To his surprise, he meant it. Ever since that phone call in the morning, he couldn't stop wondering how the third Holmes brother was. Not to mention his boyfriend, the secret agent. 

"They will arrive in ten minutes, you won't have to wait much longer." Sherlock stated. "Then we'll also hear more about this Moriarty."

"Could you find something about him?" John asked curiously. While he'd been at the store, Sherlock wanted to do some research. 

Sherlock grimaced angrily. "Not a single word. Whoever he is, he's good." 

"It bothers you that your brother can tell you something you don't know yet." John noticed. 

"Don't be ridiculous, John." Sherlock said in a derogatory tone. 

"So it does." He concluded. 

"Of course it does!" Sherlock exclaimed. 

John chuckled. "Now you know how we normal people feel all the time." 

Sherlock frowned. "That's horrible." 

"You get used to it." John said simply. 

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Sherlock called that it's open loudly. They were both sitting in their usual armchairs and John had placed the couch closer to them so that Sherlock's brother and his boyfriend could sit there. While doing that, he'd ignored the confused expression on Sherlock's face. 

As soon as Q entered the flat, John could see that he was really Sherlock's and Mycroft's brother. Tall, skinny, curly black hair. He was wearing glasses and his eyes were just as green as Sherlock's. Q was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and above it a dark red pullover. He smiled uncertainly at them and John stood up. After glancing forcefully at Sherlock, he copied that movement. 

"It's good to see you again, Sherlock." Q greeted his brother before he focused on John. "And you must be Dr. Watson." 

"It's John, please." They shook hands. 

"You can call me Q." 

Now Q turned to Sherlock, who started to make deductions about his life. That gave John the time to look at Q's companion. Tall, muscular, with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Clad in jeans and a simple gray pullover. He was looking at the scene in front of him calmly, but John noticed that there was tension in his shoulders. So definitely a fighter. Would fit the secret agent. 

John smiled at him. "John Watson, nice to meet you." 

The other man smiled at him and relaxed slightly. "James Bond." 

Behind them, Sherlock kept deducing Q's habits and Q told him about all the data he'd collected about his brother in the past months. John watched them in amusement, but when he glanced at James again, he saw that he rather looked uncertain. 

"Sherlock is always like this, you'll get used to it." He tried to lighten the mood. 

James stared at him. "I can't believe he's Q's brother." He muttered. "Until yesterday, I didn't even know he had siblings."

"Gave you one more day to prepare than I had. Sherlock just told me about your existence this morning, after the phone call. I always thought Mycroft was his only brother." John said.

James' lips twitched. "You know Mycroft Holmes?" He sounded surprised. 

John nodded. "Kidnapped me to an abandoned warehouse once, keeps a close eye on Sherlock's doings, visits us regularly to ask for favours, might be interested in my best friend, spends Christmas with us..." He shrugged. "I don't know him that well, but we get along most of the time." 

James raised his eyebrows. "Do I even want to know about that warehouse?" 

"You don't." John said immediately. "Though it could also happen to you, considering that you're dating one of his brothers... When he kidnapped me, Sherlock and I weren't even together. Just flatmates." 

"Sounds like a nice family..." James muttered. "Mycroft Holmes is kind of a legend at MI6. You know, because he's -"

"The British government." John finished the sentence with a nod. "I might have heard that." 

To his surprise, James chuckled. "You seem to know more about this family than I do." 

"I even met their parents once." John told him. "They're nice. Though I really didn't know about Q's existence." 

"Sherlock didn't even tell you his real name?" James asked sceptically. 

"Nope." John shook his head. "Said I don't need to know that much." 

James smiled slightly. "Q already warned me that his brothers might be a little... different."

"You have no idea." John whispered. 

Their conversation was interrupted when someone cleared his throat loudly. Both John and James turned around quickly, just to see Sherlock and Q standing next to each other, both with crossed arms and sceptical expressions on their faces. In this moment, it was hard to miss that they were brothers. 

"Are you finished?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"I knew you would get along well!" Q exclaimed in excitement. 

Sherlock's lips twitched. "I also knew it." He noted. 

Q glanced at his brother. "Like you also knew that we would be two minutes late because of an accident close to Tower Bridge?" 

"Exactly." Sherlock said simply. "Wasn't hard to guess."

"May I note that you, dear brother, have -" They were about to start their war of deductions again, but John interrupted them quickly. 

"I see that you've missed each other very much, but could you please stop that and include us normal people into the conversation?" He gestured at the couch. "Please sit down. We've also got tea." 

Q looked embarrassed, the opposite from Sherlock's annoyed frown. "I"m sorry, we got carried away. That always happens when we didn't see each other for a long time." He looked at James and John apologetically. 

"With Sherlock and Mycroft, it happens every time they see each other, not just when they've been apart for a longer period of time." John smiled at Q. "I'm used to that." 

Q laughed. "I can imagine. Those deductions have never been my favourite activity. That's also why I'm working with technology now." 

"Though you should really have a closer look at things." Sherlock threw in. "Your boyfriend, for example -" 

"Will not be part of your deductions right now!" Q declared loudly. "Leave James alone." 

"I can look after myself as well." James added. 

"Barely." Sherlock muttered, but then he turned to John. At Sherlock's comment, Q chuckled. However, John didn't listen to their short exchange of words. He focused on Sherlock. "I really hope Mycroft and Lestrade will stay away from here today. You said he was busy? With both brothers, it would be even more exhausting than it already is." Sherlock grimaced. 

John raised his eyebrows. "I don't understand your problem. They're both nice." He whispered. "And no, Greg is at NSY. He asked about the dead man in the room again, by the was." 

Sherlock sighed. "I said I'd tell him the details tomorrow! What's so hard to understand there?" 

"If your family is too exhausting, you could also have a look at the Borgia Pearl -" Sherlock showed the reaction John had been waiting for. 

"No way!" He exclaimed loudly and turned to Q and James again - who were both watching them with amused looks on their faces. "So tell me about that man. Moriarty. That's why you're here, after all." 

Q nodded. "World's only consulting criminal. Involved in terrorism, political assassinations, illegal weapon and drug dealing, as well as much more. I've found records that prove his interest in you." 

Sherlock frowned. "Why me?" 

Q shrugged. "Apparently, he thinks you're a worthy opponent of sorts." 

"He seems to be crazy." James added. "Those people all are." 

"You think he'll come looking for Sherlock?" John asked. 

"I'm not sure." Q admitted. "But it's disturbing enough to hear your name from him."

"He's got a point there." John noted. 

However, Sherlock didn't seem to be convinced. "John and I will be able to deal with him." 

"You won't. Not without help." Q argued. "He's dangerous." 

"He's right, Sherlock." Another voice said and they all turned around to see Mycroft standing in the doorway. As usual, he was wearing a black suit and the umbrella was in his hand. He walked into the room slowly. "We've been trying to get a hold on Moriarty for years now. He's clever. It never worked." 

They all stared at Mycroft. Only Sherlock turned to John. "I thought you said he was busy!" He exclaimed. 

"I was talking about Greg, not Mycroft!" John argued. 

"Hey Mycroft." Q greeted him with a slight smile on his lips. He took James' hand and squeezed it. 

"Seems like I get to know both your brothers now." James whispered to Q. John smiled at him compassionately. He knew how disturbing it was to meet Sherlock and Mycroft for the first time. Both of them at the same time had to be even worse. 

"007, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mycroft smiled at James. "I've heard so many interesting things about you." The way he said it didn't sound very friendly to John. 

"Mycroft, you won't threaten James!" Q warned him. 

"I think I'll survive that." James threw in, mostly to calm Q, John suspected. It was still surprising him how good those two were acting together, considering that they were complete opposites. At least from the outside. 

"You will." John added. "Though it can be disturbing at first." 

This seemed to startle Sherlock. "Mycroft threatened you?" He only looked at John for half a second before turning to his brother. "You threatened _John_?!" When he said it like that, it sounded like the worst crime ever. Again, John's heart swelled with love for this man. Yes, Sherlock could be difficult at times, but he would do everything for the ones he loved. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, Sherlock. I have to make sure that you're safe." 

Sherlock glanced at John. "When did he do it?" 

"About a week after we got together?" John shrugged. "I didn't tell you because I thought it would upset you. Seems like I've been right about that." 

"But Q and I have been together for nearly two years now." James threw in. He wasn't looking afraid, he rather eyed Mycroft curiously. "I didn't even know you were related until yesterday." 

Mycroft hesitated for only a second, but John noticed it anyway. From the looks on the faces of the others, they had seen it too. " _Q_ asked me to stay away from everyone in his new life, afraid that it might cause problems." He emphasized Q to make clear that he also had another name.

"You didn't go to him because you were afraid of him. Not because I asked you to stay away." Q stated. 

"He's right." Sherlock agreed immediately. He grinned at Q and James. "Mycroft is afraid of someone, I never thought that I would see that!" 

Mycroft stared at them blankly. "Mr. Bond has indeed a reputation at MI6, however this didn't stop me from contacting him. I did it because my brother asked me to. Now let us stop this nonsense and focus on the problem at hand." 

"Moriarty." John muttered. "How do you know that he really wants to go after Sherlock?" The fact that one of the most dangerous criminals in this world was interested in Sherlock disturbed him. "I mean, he only mentioned him. Couldn't that interest go away again?" 

"He has not just mentioned him. He's collecting information about the two of you." Q explained. Now he was also serious again. "That doesn't look like a temporary interest." 

"It isn't." Mycroft agreed. "We need to do something about it. Maybe we can finally get Moriarty with your help." While saying that, he looked at Sherlock and John. "It has always been impossible to catch him since we didn't know what he'd do next."

"You want to use us as a bait." Sherlock nodded thoughtfully. "That could work." 

"You can't seriously consider that!" John said loudly. "I won't let you do this!" 

"That's why we will do it together." Sherlock said simply. "And honestly, I'd like to meet the man who seems to be so interested in my doings." 

"Just because you don't have a good case at the moment, it doesn't mean that you can risk your life like that!" 

"The world would be better off without Moriarty. So we would also do something good, John." Damn Sherlock! He always knew what to say to John. 

"We can help as well." Q threw in after exchanging a look with James. "I bet we would make a good team."

"If he's really that dangerous, you could use someone who knows how to deal with that." James agreed. 

"I have my own people who can deal with it." Mycroft didn't sound happy at all. 

"You want to use us as a bait, remember? Then we can also decide who will work with us." Sherlock grinned. "Who knows, maybe Lestrade wants to help as well?" 

Mycroft froze. "You will not pull Greg into all this." 

"He wouldn't mind helping us." John stated. "After all, he's our friend." 

"How did you even know that we wanted to tell them about Moriarty?" James asked and raised his eyebrows at Mycroft. "Q said no one could hear our conversations." 

"That's right." Q agreed and frowned. "You weren't here because of this, right? You heard our conversation by accident!" 

"You wanted to talk to John?" Sherlock asked loudly. "Why on earth would you do that?" 

John exchanged another look with James. Solving a case with all three Holmes brothers would surely end in disaster. 

"Maybe he needs advise because of Greg." Q offered. "He's a DI at Scotland Yard, isn't he?"

"John is his best friend." Sherlock nodded. "But really, Mycroft, why _Lestrade_?" 

"I refuse to talk about this now." Mycroft muttered sternly. "This is none of your business." 

"John would have told me about it anyway. We don't have secrets." Sherlock said patronizingly. 

"They are always like this?" James whispered to John while they started to discuss privacy. 

He nodded. "Sadly, yes. Though I didn't think that it would be this bad with three of them."

James frowned. "Maybe I should just take Q and leave?" 

"I could call Greg and he can get Mycroft out of here." John added immediately. For a few seconds, they looked at each other in surprise. Then they started to laugh loudly. 

"What's going on here? James?" Q asked in confusion. He looked at John and narrowed his eyes. "Did you just plan to get us out of here?" 

"He started it." John pointed at James. Honestly, he couldn't believe that this man should be a secret agent. He was just so... normal. Or John just thought that because they were surrounded by Homles'. 

"I'm sorry, I just suggested carrying you out of this flat." James smiled charmingly at Q. "You shouldn't stress yourself in your free time. And seeing you with your brothers is kind of..."

"Disturbing?" John suggested, which earned him a reproachful look from Sherlock. 

"Confusing." James corrected quickly. 

"We didn't talk to each other in ages." Q explained. 

"For a good reason." Sherlock muttered. "It's already hard enough to have Mycroft around. Both of you can be exhausting." 

"You know, you don't always have to argue about who's the best at deductions." John suggested innocently. "You could also just... I don't know? Be nice to each other?" 

Q sighed. "He's right. If we really want to stop Moriarty, we have to work together. And maybe it would also be nice to be able to talk without arguing."

Sherlock and Mycroft looked at them suspiciously. 

"The next time someone says that I'm bad at dealing with people, I'll just laugh." James shook his head in disbelief. "You said that they can be difficult, but this?" 

Q smiled at James. "We don't have to see them often. We're all far too busy for that anyway." 

"Thank god." James muttered and wrapped an arm around Q's waist. "Now what's the plan? We don't want to stay here forever. There's a party we have to attend this evening and maybe we also have to get a birthday present first." 

"You remember Monneypenny's party?" Q asked quietly, sounding surprised. 

"Of course I do." James replied simply. "Well, and maybe she reminded me the other day. You know, after the incident with the dagger." 

Q rolled his eyes. "You're impossible. So what will we get her?" 

James smiled sheepishly. "I thought that maybe you have an idea." 

Now Q sighed and turned to the others again, who were all watching them silently. "We have to leave soon. Otherwise, we both won't be alive long enough to help you with Moriarty." 

"I would never let her hurt you." James whispered. 

"I know." Q smiled slightly. "But I don't want you to hurt her." 

"We have to find out more about Moriarty first. What does he already know about Sherlock? How will we contact them, just everything." Mycroft explained loudly, obviously glad to interrupt that conversation. 

"I assume that's my task." Q said. 

"My people are also on it." Mycroft agreed. He turned to Sherlock. "Maybe your network can find out more as well?" 

"The homeless network should know something about Moriarty?" John wasn't convinced. 

"Worth a try, though." Sherlock nodded thoughtfully. 

"Maybe Greg can also find out something at NSY." John suggested. "I could ask him." 

"And what's left for me?" James raised his eyebrows. 

"Try not to destroy too many things." Mycroft smiled slightly. "As I said, you have quite a reputation." 

"And then we'll just wait?" John asked. 

"Yes, we will wait." Mycroft agreed. "But I think your research won't take long?" He asked Q.

"Depends on how busy I'll be at work. I might have to play guide again." 

"Who is it this time?" James sounded curious now. 

"008." Q explained. "I think it won't be such a disaster as with 004." 

James grinned. "Maybe he won't need you at all." 

"I count on that." Q chuckled. 

In this moment, John was glad to know that he and Sherlock weren't the only couple with crazy lives in this world. Q and James also didn't seem to have it easy. He didn't even want to think about how it would be for Greg and Mycroft. 

"So now that this is settled, I have to mention that your diet won't allow a visit at that restaurant with Lestrade, Mycroft." Sherlock declared loudly. 

When they both started to argue, John exchanged a look with James and Q. "Maybe you want to leave?" John suggested and reached for his phone. "I'll call Greg." 

The couple nodded with relief on their faces. "It was so nice to meet you, John. Maybe we could see each other again." Q said with a smile. 

John grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that. For a Holmes, you're not so bad." 

At this, Q started to laugh. 

"Let's meet again without those around." James offered. "I bet it would be nice." 

John nodded. Yes, he could imagine meeting James Bond again without arguing Holmes' around. 

"I'll get James your number." Q said quickly. "And now goodbye." 

Sherlock and Mycroft were so caught in their argument that they didn't even notice Q and James leaving. John watched the arguing brothers for a few more moments before he decided to call Greg now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please let me know! Also if you'd be interested in reading more about them!


End file.
